Mixed Signals
by alypaint
Summary: The weird kid on the train keeps giving Jean mixed signals. AN: I know the ending is abrupt. This is because I'd like to continue this but have no idea how to do so. I am open to suggestions in the comments.


Jean stepped onto the Metro that afternoon after his last class of the day. All he wanted was to relax and take a seat. He searched left and right and decided to the closest seat next to take what appeared to be another student.

After Jean sat down and oriented himself with his book bag in his lap, he took a good look to his left at the supposed student. The dude was a smooth tan as far as the eye could see in his cream sweater. His hair was styled relatively well and he had an undercut. Jean liked this guy already.

He tried looking to see if the dude was wearing any merch or anything from a college around the area but came up short. He decided to take a chance, "Hey, sorry to bother you, but do you go to school around here? You seem pretty young and I haven't seen you around."

Jean waited for a response. Or even a glance. But the guy just kept staring straight forward, seemingly lost in thought. Jean's face felt hot. He was just blatantly ignored by someone he might run into in the future. Great. Jean wasn't sure if he should turn the other way or just get up and move. He decided to get up and move. He got up and chose a seat with his back to the guy who gave him the cold shoulder.

The ride home could not be quick enough.

Marco got out of his last class fairly early that day. He decided to treat himself to a smoothie for all his troubles that morning and was on his way back home, smoothie happily sloshing around in his tummy.

The train stopped as per usual and someone took the empty seat beside him. The guy was wearing a vneck and had a key chain hanging from the zipper of his bag. It was familiar considering it was his college logo.

The guy seemed tired, to which Marco could relate, and had very nice features. Very nice. Marco enjoyed the press of the strangers shoulder to his as the train began its trek to the next stop. However, that's exactly how long he was able to enjoy it. The pressure against his shoulder was removed at the very next stop when vneck-guy got up and sat somewhere else, his back facing Marco.

Marco was confused. Maybe the guy didn't like sitting sideways? Regardless, he was still butthurt. At least he could clearly see the guy's undercut now. It was darker on the bottom and lighter on top. Looked good.

Marco sat tight for the rest of the ride, eyes wandering to the back of the guy's head.

The next time Jean saw the student from the train was a week and a half later. His classes ended later in the day and he was crammed into a car with standing room only. He grabbed a pole from overhead and prepared himself for the ride.

While swaying with the train and the rest of the people around him, Jean saw him. The guy. He was squeezed into a corner, his back to the glass divider between the door and some seats. He was looking around curiously, seemingly bored. Jean really hoped the guy didn't notice him.

The guy noticed him. He caught Jean's eye and looked surprised for a second before his face lit up and he gave Jean one of the most genuinely heartfelt and comforting smiles he had ever received from a stranger.

Jean was floored. He had no idea how to react. Was this guy bipolar? After way too long of a pause, Jean gave the guy a close lipped smile and a nod. The dude's eyes softened and Jean tried to avoid eye contact after that. Talk about mixed signals.

Jean couldn't wait to get out of the guy's line of sight.

Marco had a generally lax day, class wise. His classes were easy-breezy and even enjoyable. He had finished sometime in the afternoon and needed to pick up some supplies his professor listed as required.

He finished shopping later than expected and headed back home on the metro. He was leaning against a glass divider, surveying his surroundings when he saw vneck-guy. It was a surprise considering he hadn't seen him in more than a week.

He waited for the guy to notice him before offering him a comforting smile. There was no way they were finding seats in this cluster of bodies.

The guy was slow in his response, causing a flare of anxiety in Marco. Maybe the reason the guy sat somewhere else the other day was because of him. Eventually though, he smiled back and nodded, acknowledging Marco and quickly looked away.

Marco wondered what his name was. His major too. He made a mental note to keep an eye out for him on campus.

Jean was not about to miss this train. He took the escalators two at a time and slipped inside the train doors just before they closed. He tried to catch his breath and leaned back against the glass divider nearest him.

He looked to his left and saw the guy. And felt the guy. Because he was pressed to the left side of his body, also leaning on the glass divider. Jean calmed the racing of his heart, noticing the guy's eyes were closed. Poor dude looked tired.

Jean remembered the last time they saw each other a few days ago and the guy smiled at him. He figured they were on ok terms now so he made a decision, "Didn't get enough sleep last night? You look tired."

Jean knew that telling people that they look tired wasn't generally appreciated, but this guy didn't even flinch. It was as if Jean had said nothing at all. He tried again, "Uhm, you doing ok?"

Nothing. Aaaaaalright. Jean felt his face go hot and he turned to stare out the window of the train, currently 4 inches from his face. He stayed staring until they arrived at his stop and he booked it the hell out of there.

Marco was so tired. He had stayed up late being a perfectionist in relation to his paper for English. He had wanted to make sure there were no loopholes for the teacher to criticize him and mark down any points.

He had barely made it through the day. He was on his way back from treating himself to a much-needed smoothie. He was leaning against a glass divider on the metro, his head was pounding. He had to close his eyes to make sure he didn't blow chunks all over the people around him. Maybe the smoothie wasn't such a good idea.

At one of the stops, he felt someone press themselves to his right, leaning against the divider as well. He honestly didn't have the strength to open his eyes to see who it was. He hoped they weren't gross.

The next time Marco opened his eyes, it was when the pressure left his side. He saw a dark undercut and lighter hair getting off the train.

Marco's heart stuttered in his chest. If he didn't beat himself up so much last night, they might've been able to at least exchange names. He slumped into the glass behind him and sighed, waiting for his stop.

Jean's afternoon class had been cancelled. He rejoiced when he found out and decided he would use the time to go shopping. He needed new shoes. Desperately.

After buying a new pair of kicks, he got on the metro to head home. Thankfully, there were open seats everywhere for him to choose from. He sat facing the windows to watch the city pass by.

It felt like a good day.

Marco had nothing to do after class that day and gladly stepped onto the metro, ready to go home. The metro was fairly empty so he was guaranteed a seat. Awesome.

He looked around and noticed light hair paired with an undercut and his nerves shot straight up his back. It was vneck-guy! Marco made a quick decision and took a seat next to the student, smiling at him when he made eye contact.

The guy looked extremely confused and slightly shocked.

Marco smiled wider, "Hi."

He hoped he didn't sound like an idiot. He waited for the guy to respond, "Hey."

The guy still looked confused but he had responded which was better than nothing. Marco sat back and got comfortable, "I'm Marco."

The guy's eyebrows went up, "I'm Jean."

Marco's eyebrows drew together, "Shawn?"

Jean chuckled and shook his head, "Jean. With a 'J'."

"Oh! Nice."

Jean nodded and went back to facing forward. They sat in generally comfortable silence for the next he few stops before, "What's your major?"

Jean hesitantly turned to Marco and was met with warm eyes and a slight smile. It sounded like Marco had an accent but Jean couldn't put his finger on it, "I'm an English Major. Second semester."

Marco watched his mouth move, making him think maybe he had something in his teeth. Jean quickly swiped his tongue over his front teeth and shifted his eyes, "How about you?"

"Me? Oh I'm a... Psychology Major. Second semester too."

Marco looked sheepish at that for some reason. Who knows? Jean just wanted to know what accent that was. It was sort of sluggish? Like slurring. Marco couldn't possibly be English, though. Or Irish. Right?

Jean nodded, "Where are you from?"

Marco watched Jean's lips before bringing his eyes back up to meet his, "I'm from... uhm... Georgia."

Marco's blush rose in color and surface area. He was fidgeting with his book bag straps. Jean just watched with both concern and confusion. When Marco had said Georgia it had sounded more like 'Joh-juh'. Maybe it was a southern accent?

Jean smiled and nodded, "I'm from Miami. When did you move here?"

Marco's blush dissipated, but he kept watching Jean's lips before answering, "When I was ten." Marco was just full of smiles and weird pronunciations of words. Jean was more comfortable now, though. The weird signals were.. weird, but everything seemed fine now, "Cool."

Marco looked sheepish again. He looked at Jean with sorry eyes that he just did not understand. Maybe he was trying to say sorry for bothering him? Well, anyways, he didn't need to apologize, "Why're you lookin' at me like that?"

Marco's eyes followed the words before he blushed across his entire face, "My... uhm... pronunciation is not the best."

Jean looked so confused because he was thinking the same thing in his own head the entire ride but now Marco was bringing it up, "Uhm, it's fine. I was just wondering what accent it was. Couldn't figure it out."

Marco looked confused for a second. He whispered 'accent' to himself before his eyes widened and his eye brows crawled up his forehead. Marco opened his mouth and said nothing.

A pause. Then, "I'm deaf."


End file.
